Ballade Pour Haruhi
by NeonGrapefruit
Summary: Tamaki is an idiotic lord at first sight, but he changes completely when he plays piano. When he plays, he captivates people and touches their hearts. Now, he's going to put that to use and captivate someone's heart. Haruhi Fujioka's heart.
1. Chapter 1

Sunshine splashed across the marble floors of the third music room, and filled the room with radiance. Haruhi Fujioka sat on a sofa, earphones plugged into her ears, listening to soft piano music, by various composers.

"Ha-ru-hi! My precious daughter," yelled Tamaki, placing one hand on his chest and one in the air and his legs stretched, posing dramatically. "Are you listening to young music for the hip? Country music? Folk?"

"Classical," she murmured.

"That's nice, Haru- wait, Classical?" Tamaki stopped posing and regained normal posture, with hints of surprise in his voice. "I didn't know that you enjoyed that type of music."

"I think it's very relaxing, and beautiful. Not like loud hard rock. That gives me headaches and makes me lose my concentration."

"Haruhi…" Tamaki said. He sat down next to Haruhi and looked at her softly. "That's so DEEP!" suddenly embracing Haruhi with a tight bear hug.

"Senpai, let go!" Haruhi's matchstick arms tried to pry Tamaki's arms off her neck, but no success.

"Tono, tono, stop molesting Haruhi," said the Hitachiin twins in unison. They pulled him off Haruhi's petite body and threw him onto the other side of the sofa. "Haruhi, Haruhi, did he do anything indecent? Shall we hand him over to the police and file lawsuits for assault?"

"Assault?? To my own daughter? How foul! This is just simple father-daughter bonding! Now go mind your own business and let me cuddle her!" Tamaki spouted angrily. "Besides, I didn't do anything to her, and I never would! Right, Haruhi?" He looked at her with big watery eyes.

She sighed, and stood up. Haruhi winded the earphones around the small portable radio and put it into her pocket. She lightly stroked the portable radio, and as she did, it brought back memories from the night before. She had received it from her father, Ranka, as a gift. He told her that her mother enjoyed listening to classical music very much, and he wanted to let her know that they had this in common. He was definitely right. She enjoyed it for the same reasons that her mother did. It was just so beautiful, and removed all stress from her. She looked out the window and smiled. She was glad that she had received this gift. It reminded her about the calming effect that music had on her.

Just then, she heard small tapping footsteps on the floor, getting louder and just when she realized what was about to happen, a strong force sent her stumbling forward. It was Hunny, giving one of his famous koala hugs to Haruhi. Luckily, she caught her balance, or else it would've been a painful fall. Hunny buried his head into Haruhi's shoulder and happily exclaimed her name.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan!" said Hunny as he clung onto her back tightly.

"Oh…senpai, it's you." Haruhi said in surprise.

"Mitsukuni…" Haruhi turned around to see a tall figure emerging, which turned out to be Mori. His voice was deep, but it sounded nice in her ears. "Don't hurt Haruhi by jumping too hard. She'll get hurt."

"Haru-chan? Are you injured?"

"No, no, I'm not senpai. I'm totally fine."

"Oh, it's good that I didn't hurt you. Gomen," Hunny said lightly. "Ne, ne, Haru-chan, I overheard that you enjoyed listening to classical music?"

"Mmm-hmm." Haruhi nodded. She gently let Hunny down.

"Haru-chan, that's so surprising! I had no idea," he grinned happily and clutched both her hands. "What's your favourite song?"

"Wow, there are a lot, but I guess if I had to narrow down my choice to one…Ballade Pour Adeline. It was my mum's favourite, coincidentally."

What Haruhi didn't notice was the pair of deep indigo eyes staring at her. Tamaki had a light blush painted on his face, as he recalled what she had said about her love for classical music. As he watched her, a warm feeling bubbled inside him.

---

Hi everyone,

Thanks for taking time to read my story. It's only the first chappie, so please don't expect too much.

I'm a beginner so PLEASE help me improve by giving reviews. Pleasepleaseplease ;_;

Don't forget to give suggestions. Thanks!

NeonG


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Anything in it. At all. And it makes me sad.

If I could own Tamaki, I'd be drowning in my own tears of joy.

----

The following Sunday, she heard loud knocking at her door. As she answered it, she found six boys standing there, smiling happily.

"Haruhi! It's a bright Sunday afternoon. What are you doing on such a beautiful day?" Tamaki chirped.

"I'm studying, and I have a load of chores to do."

"That's no excuse to waste such a beautiful day, especially for a growing girl like you! Now come, my wonderful daughter, and let us frolic!" One second later, Tamaki's inner mind theatre was churning out fantasies.

_**Tamaki's Inner Mind Theatre:**_

_Haruhi slowly approached me, with wide chocolate brown eyes and a smile. She wore a yellow sundress and a straw hat. I held out my hand with a smile, and she grasped it gently. I lightly kissed her hand, and as we walked off into the sunset, our hands entwined together and we turned to face each other. _

"_Senpai…"_

"_Ssh. There is no need to say anything anymore."_

_We looked into each other's eyes tenderly and our lips touched, filling me with joy and ecstasy. I snuggled her into my chest._

"_Senpai…I love you."_

_**THE END**_

At this point, Tamaki was nose bleeding and drooling at the same time. The other host club members inched away from him as there was a red, watery mess in the small apartment.

"TONO!" yelled the twins, as they slapped his face, flinging him back to reality. Once he finally snapped back, he noticed a small pool of blood and saliva, and a furious father. His eyes blinked twice, then widened.

"YOU BLONDE PEST! GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE!" bellowed Ranka.

"NO, no, no Ranka, darling!! Please, I'll clean up; I was only here to pick up your lovely daughter for a stroll!"

Ranka's face turned from red to purple as he chased Tamaki around the neighbourhood. The whole time Tamaki was being chased, he was screaming for help to be saved from the angered transvestite.

"Tamaki is quite the runner. They've been going on for at least 10 minutes now." Mumbled Kyouya.

"Tama-chan is so fast! It's amazing how he doesn't run out of breath, especially considering the fact that he's been screaming the whole time too!" Hunny said observantly.

--

After a messy cleanup of saliva and blood, a cat and mouse chase, both of them returned completely out of breath. Ranka's face was still a deep shade of cherry red, and Tamaki was in the corner, in his dejection pose.

"Kyouya," Haruhi questioned. "Why did you come to my house today? I don't recall anything special happening anytime soon."

"Well, nothing special really. Tamaki had woken all of us up at 2am and said that we had to entertain our dear daughter. You can imagine what state I was in." Kyouya glared daggers at the mushroom cultivating Tamaki, who was peeking at them meekly, then quickly turned back to his original position. "I only came because he promised that he wouldn't call me during the night anymore."

"Entertain me? Why?"

Tamaki shot out from his corner and exclaimed teary eyed, "Because as your loving father, we need to ensure your happiness!"

"Senpai, you know that I have my own business to take care of."

"But what about frolicking in the meadow?! And walking into the sunset together?!"

"I never mentioned a word about those things, senpai." Haruhi said monotonously.

Then Tamaki sat in the corner sulking again.

"Haru-chan, we know that you're busy, but you should have some time to relax! What if we went somewhere together, like a park, right?" Hunny suggested enthusiastically.

Ranka regained his posture and normal skin color and said, "That's a very good idea, Haruhi. I've been working you too hard lately, so I want you to go off with these nice, charming boys. They'll protect you from that clueless lord of yours."

"Fine." Haruhi stood up and as she was taking off her apron, her father added, "Oh, Haruhi? Go put on some of those nice clothes that I've bought you."

She knew that there was no arguing with her father, so she head into her room, and picked out one of the more normal outfits, with less lace and frill. It was a purple, shirred babydoll shirt, with a pair of denim shorts. She removed the bandana from her hair and replaced it with a small purple barrette, then walked into the main entrance. As dense as she was, even she noticed the seven pairs of eyes glued on the outfit she chose. Ranka took a step towards and she froze.

All the Ranka, Tamaki, the Twins and Hunny launched themselves onto her as they screamed, "KAWAII!"

* * *

Fellow Readers,

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY. Also, spread the love and review my story, or else I won't know if you guys like it or not ;_;

I'd like to apologize for the following:

-How crappy the ending is to this chapter is (writer's block is srsly a bitch)

-My broken computer (It is fixed)

-I might be late on some chappies

-How short they are

Once again, I won't update until I get 5 more reviews. I certainly hope I'm not being too greedy (I really love to hear what you guys think)...

Please please please review. I don't always reply to your comments, but I ALWAYS read them and put them into consideration. After all, you are my lovely little lovelies.

NeonG


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not, and will not ever own Ouran High School Host Club. I wish I could.

---

After finally being able to pry off the people that tackled her on the floor, she slipped on a pair of beige sandals and started to head out, with the ecstatic Hosts following her.

"Goodbye, Haruhi! Don't let Tamaki violate your personal space!" yelled Ranka.

"Goddamit," muttered Haruhi. "So, where are we going to go to today? "

"Well, where do you want to go?" questioned Hikaru.

"This was you're idea. I'm fine with anything." Haruhi murmured.

"Ne, Haru-chan, let's go to an amusement park!"

"Amusement park? A commoner's amusement park?" Tamaki said.

"Yeah! That way we can have lots of fun! Besides, they have candy and rides there!"

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea." Kaoru said thoughtfully. "I want to try their rollercoaster's. It's been a while since I've gone on one."

"Fine by me. You know where it is, right?" Haruhi enquired.

"Why don't you lead us, Haruhi? That way we can see so much more!! We'll walk." Tamaki said, contented.

"I'm kind of scared to walk on the streets with you guys. I can't imagine what you'd do." In Haruhi's mind, she saw Tamaki, the Twins and Hunny with their faces plastered to the window of a sweet shop, and then buying out the store. She shuddered.

"No, no, we'll be fine. We'll control ourselves, right Tono?" Hikaru and Kaoru jabbed Tamaki roughly in the back, emphasizing the word 'control'.

"Well, then okay." Haruhi thought that this day may actually be decent. She's always enjoyed the thrill of a rollercoaster.

--

After a fifteen minute walk, they arrived at the local amusement park. Tamaki was actually _glittering. _He was actually GLITTERING. He was just so overwhelmed by the image of crowds of people lining up for rides and the booths of activities and food. How does one glitter? You either douse yourself in shimmery body lotion or find yourself a Tamaki.

They paid for the admission, and walked in. This time, it was not just Tamaki that marvelled at all the fun rides, but the rest of the hosts as well. Even Kyouya was interested, which was rare, considering how he is always skipping out on most of the activities.

"Which one do you want to go on first?" Haruhi sighed.

"THAT ONE!" Everyone but Mori and Kyouya pointed in a different direction. Tamaki pointed to the scariest rollercoaster in the park. The twins pointed to the Haunted House. Hunny pointed to the cotton candy booth.

"How about we go on them by order? It just makes things a lot easier." Haruhi suggested.

"Brilliant idea, daughter. Now come! Let us start our daring adventure on commoner's amusement park rides! Forward!" Tamaki pointed to the first ride, which was the drop tower.

"Tamaki, I'd like to sit this one out."

"Kyouya? Why?"

"I'm not a big fan of vomit." Kyouya muttered. Tamaki glanced at him, then shrugged and pulled the rest of them towards the ride. Once they were strapped in and shot up the tower, Kyouya gave a slight chuckle, as the screams of laughter filled the air.

---

"T-that was great!" The twins screamed as they burst into spontaneous laughter. "Rollercoaster's are the best!!"

Haruhi sighed happily. "Yeah, even that was pretty satisfying for me!" She ran her hands through her hair, and accidentally dropped her barrette to the ground. "Oops." She bent over to pick it up. As she stood up, she saw that she had lost the boys. She stood on her tiptoes and scanned the crowd, but they were nowhere to be found. Just then, a hand reached over and grabbed her hand.

* * *

My lovely Readers,

I'm sorry. I'M SORRY!

Really, I am. I suck as a person because I won't upload faster. But really, this time it's TWO chapters. I hope that it will be enough to make up for the update oh BPH.

I don't really like this chapter. Infact, I don't really like my writing style right now. It's very...not good. But anyway, it's up to you guys :P

Read and review. Or else a giant radioactive mushroom will haunt you in your dreams.

Neon


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. That makes me a saddd grapefruit.

---

"Huh?" Haruhi was being dragged through a crowd of people, but she couldn't see who was dragging her. She pushed her way through and pulled the person back a little, to see a head full of blonde hair. "Tamaki-senpai?"

"Haruhi, follow me," Tamaki said, and pulled her to an empty corner in the amusement park. He was blushing.

"Tamaki-senpai, why did you pull me over? Where is everyone else?" Haruhi said. Tamaki could definitely detect slight hints on annoyance in her voice.

"Let's go on that." Tamaki's long slender fingers pointed towards the large Ferris wheel. "Please?"

Haruhi was startled. It was so sudden, and he had said it without stuttering. She nodded lightly and followed behind him. Tamaki let go of her hand so that she could follow along, but she grabbed it again. Tamaki whirled around with surprise.

"So I don't get lost," Haruhi smiled. Tamaki laughed and they walked towards the Ferris wheel. Tamaki approached the weary conductor.

"Hello, kind sir. May this lovely lady and I have our ride on the Ferris wheel?"

"Yeah. Usually I'd wait for more people, but most people have left, so it'll be just you two."

"Just us two?" murmured Haruhi. Why did she feel so nervous all of a sudden? "There are so many people here, why is it just us?"

"Well, the new rides are definitely attracted more people. Our Ferris wheel is old anyway; there's nothing new about it." The conductor explained. He opened the door to one of the passenger gondolas and let them settle in. "Watch your step," said the ride conductor as he closed the door and locked it. He moved back to the control panel and started the ride. Haruhi could feel the gondola getting higher and higher up, and as she looked out the window, Tamaki beamed.

"Mei was right! The sunset is truly spectacular- especially at this view."

"It really is." Haruhi smiled as well. "Senpai?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you ask me to go this ride with you? And why isn't the group with us?"

"I just wanted to have my daughter to myself without the disturbances of others. I also wanted to enjoy this sunset with you."

"Wow," Haruhi stuttered. "Thank you."

There was a long awkward silence, but Tamaki worked up the courage to say what he had really wanted to say.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said. "Would you like to hear me play piano sometime?"

"What?" Haruhi widened her eyes in surprise.

"Well," Tamaki blushed and gripped the edge of the bench tightly. "Just by yourself."

"Would I be too much of a nuisance to you?"

"N-never! You're always welcome!" Tamaki was becoming even redder, and felt as if his head was going to overheat.

"Yes. I'd love to hear you play." Haruhi smiled, and she looked very pleased.

Suddenly, the Ferris wheel shook lightly, and they stopped moving. The wheel had frozen in place.

"Why aren't we moving?" Tamaki asked. "Is the ride already finished?"

"No, but-"Haruhi became stiff as her eyes widened. "I think our situation is a little more serious than that."

"What's wrong?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi pressed her palms against the window, with an expression of shock. Tamaki followed her action, and was frozen just like Haruhi when he realized what was going on.

The Ferris wheel had frozen in place, and what also shocked them was that their gondola was very high up. They could also see a small crowd of people gathering at the bottom, screaming and pointing.

"We're trapped." Whispered Haruhi.

A light tinkly sound rang through the dead silence. Tamaki recognized his phone's ring tone, so he picked up to hear the sound of five worried hosts.

"Tamaki, it's us. Where are you? We've lost you two in the crowd." Kyouya complained.

"We're on the Ferris wheel. It's jammed and we're at the very top."

"Give us a minute." Then he hung up on Tamaki.

"Senpai, look down." He could see Kyouya and the others join the small group at the bottom of the ride. His cell phone rang again.

"Tamaki, the ride conductor says that the gears are jammed, and the maintenance man isn't available until tomorrow."

"What'll we do in the mean time?!" Tamaki spluttered.

"First of all, do not, under any circumstances, shake the gondola. Secondly, don't worry. We'll have you down by tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Really. Now Tamaki, we're going home for the now, but call us if there are any problems." Kyouya said.

"Good…night." Tamaki said as the line went dead.

"What did they say?" Haruhi asked, sounding very worried.

"They told us not to shake the gondola. And to calm down. They also said that we'd be down by tomorrow."

"Oh, god," Haruhi said as she sighed a breath of relief. "I guess that we'll just have to sleep here tonight."

"Right, together-"

Tamaki froze at the word 'together'.

* * *

My Epic readers,

HAHhahaha. I sure hope Tamaki isn't getting any dirty thoughts right now.

Read and review.

XOXO

Neon


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Or any of the characters. But the story is my own, however!

---

Together. Sleeping together. In a small cramped area, with a girl that he has feelings for. Could this be any more awkward?

Then he noticed Haruhi had hugged he knees to her chest, and was shivering slightly. He sat down next to her, and removed his jacket. He gently draped it over her shoulders.

"You're cold, right?"

"No, senpai, it's fine, you should wear the jacket." Haruhi tried to remove the jacket as Tamaki grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"No Haruhi, you're clearly cold, and a good father never lets his precious daughter suffer." Tamaki stated.

Haruhi was a bit shocked by him grabbing her hand so quickly. She looked down, trying to hide her blush, and then said, "Thank you very much."

Tamaki chuckled. "No problem."

She wiggled the jacket on a little tighter and both of them became silent for a moment.

"Senpai?"

"Yes?"

"…May I have my hand back please?" Tamaki's eyes moved onto their hands, which were still holding on to hers.

"G-GOMEN." He let go hastily, and muttered something about 'perverted parents' and 'frolicking in a meadow'.

The atmosphere was awkward and tense for a very long time. It was cold and cramped, and neither of them had anything to say.

"Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have feelings for anyone?" Tamaki kept his head down and had no intentions of raising it. He couldn't believe that he had just said that! He was beyond embarrassment at this point. It was pure torture.

"Yeah," was Haruhi's quiet answer. Tamaki's heart skipped a beat.

"Am I allowed to ask who?"

She nodded and giggled. "But I might not tell you."

"I guess I'll be taking a chance here," Tamaki said. "Who is it?"

Haruhi motioned for him to lean over. "…I'll tell you in 10 years."

"What?!" Tamaki said in shock. "Haruhi, that's dirty!"

"It's not like I'm not going to tell you," Haruhi smiled. "You'll just have to wait a little while."

"Well!" Tamaki huffed with mock anger. "My daughter is being so uncooperative! Won't even tell her beloved father."

"When have I ever said anything about you being beloved?!" Haruhi doubled over in laughter.

"We'll play fair then." Tamaki said. "I'll tell you who I like 10 years later."

"Fine." Haruhi teased. "How should we seal the deal?"

"Like this." Tamaki whispered. He leaned over and gave Haruhi a light kiss on her cheek. She froze and stared at him. "Goodnight, Haruhi."

* * *

My gorgey readers,

Thanks again for reviewing my story! It makes me so happy to hear that people are actually enjoying this :)

So, because I had already edited chap 5 and 6, I'll do another double update. And because chapter 5 is very very short.

Also because I am futile to resistance. I just couldn't resist posting up a new chapter of BPH.

Enjoy :)

Neon


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own the plot.

---

Haruhi rolled onto her side, and slowly opened her eyes. Streaks of sun lightened up the room. She sat up, to see that she was back in her apartment, in her futon.

"Tamaki?" Haruhi said.

"Oh, Haruhi. You're up. 'Bout time, you've been sleeping for a while. The hosts brought you home." Ranka stood at the doorway. Ranka seemed to be a little red and out of breath, like yesterday when he chased Tamaki.

"Dad? What's going on?"

---

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Mr. Maintenance man, are you almost done? Who knows what Tono is doing to poor Haruhi now!!" shrieked Hikaru and Kaoru._

"_Alright, I'm almost done. Hold your horses, dammit." He muttered under his breath. He stank of nicotine and spearmint gum. He stood up, and walked to the control panel. He pushed buttons and pulled levers, and with a little tremble, the Ferris wheel started moving again. "There you go. Now don't bother me."_

_The Ferris wheel continued its unfinished revolution from yesterday, and the ride stopped with a creak. The hosts rushed towards the gondola, and opened the door. Tamaki had his arms around Haruhi's shoulders as she was snuggled into his chest. Hikaru and Kaoru's face became very purple. They walked in and silently carried him out. Once they were far away enough, they threw Tamaki on the concrete. _

_Tamaki groaned, and his eyelids fluttered. "It's it morning, Haruhi?"_

"_Haruhi!?" screamed the twins. _

"_Oh," Tamaki propped himself up. "It's you guys."_

"_Damn right it's us, now explain why you were cuddling with Haruhi!" _

"_I cuddled her?" Tamaki said innocently. He put a finger on chin, and pondered for a moment. "I recall falling asleep next to her, rolling around a lot, then bumping into something warm. That's not cuddling!"_

_Oh, how wrong he was._

"_Kyo-chan, shouldn't we stop them?" Hunny said, seeming very concerned._

"_No, Hunny, as long as they don't wake Haruhi, It should be fine. It's just them being themselves after all," said Kyouya. "Mori-senpai, please get Haruhi, and we'll return her home." _

_He nodded, then he ducked into the gondola, and gently picked up Haruhi bridal style._

"_Takashi, Haru-chan looks so lovely when she's asleep, right? Be careful not to wake her up!"_

"_Yeah." Mori grunted in agreement._

"_We've got them. Now we can go." Kyouya said. He walked towards the park entrance and called, "Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, we're going."_

"_In just a minute, Kyouya-senpai, we're not done punishing Tono yet!"_

---

"…and from that point on, they arrived home and explained what happened. I punished the little bug _personally_, as well." Ranka said.

"I see." Haruhi rubbed her eyes.

"Well, go freshen up. I have to leave for work soon. See you later, sweetie." Ranka stood up and walked out of the room.

"Bye." Haruhi said, and looked at the clock. "7 pm already?!" Feeling very astonished at how long she had slept, she got changed and realized that she was still wearing Tamaki's jacket.

"I'm still wearing Tamaki senpai's jacket from last night. I should return it, shouldn't I?" Haruhi thought out loud. "He wouldn't be at school anymore, so it would be logical to return it personally. Right?"

Haruhi put on her own jacket and left the apartment with earphones plugged into her ears, and started walking over to Suoh Mansion #2.

---

Tamaki sat on his bed, thinking about what had happened last night. He still couldn't believe how bold he was, kissing Haruhi on the cheek. He also missed her warmth. It was so lovely when they fell asleep, cuddling with each other unknowingly. The twins certainly didn't agree, though.

He sighed. His feelings have definitely gotten stronger for her. The thought of Haruhi's cute face and innocence made him smile. She was definitely no commoner. She was far from a commoner, and everyone knew that. He was absolutely sure that everyone else in the host club harboured some feelings for her, as well.

A loud knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in." he replied.

"Master Tamaki?" the door opened slightly as a maid peeked in. "You have a visitor."

* * *

AAAHHHHAHAHAH

Double-update for this week :)

Cheers,

Neon


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran HSHC, but the plot is mine. :D

---

"A visitor? Who is it?" Tamaki asked, suddenly curious to know who it was.

The maid opened the door a little wider and Haruhi came into sight.

"It is Haruhi-san, Tamaki-bocchama." Said the maid. Then she quietly added, "I'll leave you here," and left the room, closing the door as she left.

"Haruhi? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to return your jacket. I was still wearing it when I woke up."

"Oh…is that so? You didn't have to come all this way, you know. It's a long way here too. I would've came and picked it up!"

"That's alright, Tamaki-senpai. I don't mind." Haruhi said nervously. She fiddled with the buttons on her shirt. She got a little tenser around Tamaki because of what happened last night.

"Then, thank you." Tamaki walked up and she handed the jacket to him. "Sit down?"

Haruhi sat down on the edge of his bed, looking around. His room really was huge, and Haruhi never seemed to be able to get used to it.

"Tamaki-senpai…did I miss anything in the Host Club today?"

"No, it was just a normal day of hosting," He said.

None of them said another word, and a very long awkward silence filled the air.

Suddenly, an imaginary light bulb flashed above Tamaki's head as he remembered something from last night.

"Haruhi! I remembered something from yesterday."

"What is it?" Haruhi said. She looked at him with curious eyes.

"I said I was going to play the piano for you. Now is a perfect moment, because no one can disturb us!" Tamaki said happily.

Haruhi contemplated for a moment. Then her light bulb flashed as well. "Right! I remember."

"So can you? Or are you busy?" Tamaki looked desperately into Haruhi's deep brown eyes.

"No, I'm not busy. I can stay."

"Great! Let's go!" Tamaki sprung up from the bed and grabbed Haruhi's hand. He pulled out of his room into a long corridor.

The hallways seemed endless. So many rooms, and turns, Haruhi's head was overwhelmed. Tamaki turned right, turned left, then entered the room at the end of the hall way. They opened the large white doors, and inside was a grand piano. The far wall was just a giant glass window. The view from here was spectacular.

"This is my music room. That's my piano, over there," Tamaki pointed out. "You can sit anywhere you like."

"Wow," Haruhi said. She was speechless. "That's a lovely piano, Tamaki-senpai."

"Thanks, Haruhi. This piano really means a lot to me." Tamaki sat down on the bench and glanced at Haruhi. "Is there anything you'd like to hear?"

"Surprise me."

Tamaki smiled and turned his body towards the piano. His long slender fingers pressed down into the keys of the grand piano, his hands danced about on the keyboard. Tamaki closed his eyes and leaned over the piano. The tune that came out was angelic and calming.

Listening to Tamaki play piano was…well, the only word to describe it was, breathtaking! The beautiful expression, the perfect tempo, everything was in harmony. Haruhi gave in to the music…

---

"Tamaki-senpai, thanks so much for tonight, it was beautiful."

"Not at all, Haruhi." Tamaki stared into her eyes. "I enjoyed having an audience. Can we do this again, maybe another time?"

"I'd like that." Haruhi quietly stepped out of the limousine and walked up the stairs to her apartment. She waved to the limousine that remained still at the road.

"Thank you…Tamaki."

* * *

AWLDJLASDJLSADKLADJSDK

God, I'm so sorry for the wait. I'm horrible.

Also, I've found that my chapters are extremely short. I'll be making them longer from now on, so that the story will altogether move on quicker. Ne?

I'm such a mushy person. It's almost disgusting, but then again, the mushier they are, the more fun they are. Enjoy, review and rate.

Tatty bye (I'm not british, I just love to say that),

Neon


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I don't own OHSHC. I sure wish I did.

---

Tamaki stared at the blackboard in boredom. Then whispered, "Kyouya, when is this class over?"

Kyouya ignored him. Obviously, as Tamaki usually had nothing but nonsense to say to him. Tamaki buried his head inside his arms and sighed. Last night was really interesting. They didn't really do much, but in the same sense, they did more than they could have ever imagined. Playing piano for the one you loved felt absolutely amazing. On top of that, it made him fall in love with Haruhi even more. She was all he thought about now, and he yearned to see her again.

The bell chimed, and Tamaki pulled Kyouya out of the classroom. "Host club, host club!" Tamaki said as skipped to the music room.

"You're more annoying than usual." Kyouya said darkly. "Any reason why?"

"Not really. I just feel really, really good today." Tamaki confided innocently. He was thinking otherwise though. Of course he was happy, because it was host club, and host club meant Haruhi!

They arrived at the third music room and pushed open the large fancy doors, and started to set up that day's costumes and props. Then came in Hikaru and Kaoru, followed by Mori and Hunny. Once everyone was done getting dressed, Haruhi ran through the doors and gave an exasperated apology. Tamaki's face lit up even more than it was before.

"Gomen-ne, everyone," Haruhi yelped, and stared at her costume. "What's today's theme?"

"Greek gods," Kyouya answered. "Get dressed; we'll be starting in 10 minutes."

She swiftly ran into the other room to change, and was out in less than 5 minutes. She was now wearing a white tunic, old Greek battle gear, and a wig of long, brown hair. She represented Athena, the goddess of Intellect and war.

"Haru-chan, that looks great on you!" Hunny complimented.

"Arigato, Senpai. You too!" Haruhi replied.

Kyouya interrupted them and said, "It's time." They all got into position, and the door was opened. With a gentle swirl of rose petals, the ladies were entered into a world of the Ancient Greek.

---

"My charming lady," Tamaki crooned softly to one of the fangirls. "You are no match for my lightning. You are simply too radiant for me. Take me away, Madame." He planted a light kiss on her cheek and she fainted, with a close group of girls screaming "KYAAA!!"

All the other normal club activities were happening. The brotherly love, selling of host club franchise and the like. However, the aura was a bit different today. Haruhi didn't know how to explain it, but it felt a lot warmer. Somehow, more compassionate?

---

"Tamaki, we're going to leave. Finish cleaning, and remember to lock up, okay?" Kyouya said. Mori, Hunny and the twins followed him out and said their goodbyes, leaving Tamaki and Haruhi alone in the third music room together.

Haruhi panicked. It was the same awkward atmosphere as the Ferris wheel incident. What could she do? She took a deep breath and finally managed to stammer, "Tamaki-senpai, was today's theme your idea?"

"Yeah. I thought it would be good to revive the historic scenes." He laughed.

"I really liked it, and I thought that today's hosting went nicely." Haruhi laughed along with him, but it soon faded. "Tamaki-senpai?"

"Yes?"

"Are you busy today?" Haruhi asked quietly.

Tamaki nearly dropped a tray full of Victorian teacups. Did she just ask if he was busy today? What in the world for?

"Well," He stuttered, "No."

"Would you mind if you played piano for me again?"

Tamaki actually did drop the tray of teacups at this point, and was absolutely frozen, like the time that Kasanoda tried to confess to his lovely daughter.

"Senpai!" Haruhi yelped. She rushed to get a broom and dustpan, then started sweeping. "Senpai, are you okay?"

"Oh dear god. Kyouya is going to kill me."

"Uh, well, accidents happen. Right?" Haruhi tried to console him.

"Aaahhggg," Tamaki facepalmed himself. He had just shattered a bunch of teacups, Kyouya was going to murder him, and he had just embarrassed himself in front of the girl he loves.

"Daijoubu, daijoubu, let's just clean up and leave. Don't drop anything else," Haruhi said.

"Um," Tamaki muttered. "You want me to play piano for you?"

"Yes," Haruhi said quietly. "Can you? Please?"

"O-of course!" Tamaki shouted suddenly. Then he lowered his voice a little and said, "Would you like to come over to my house when we've finished cleaning?"

"Well, I'm already done," Haruhi put away the clean supplies and grabbed her bag.

"Let's go then." Tamaki had to admit, he was a bit embarrassed, and a little nervous. They headed into the long white limousine, and headed off to Tamaki's house.

---

"It's rather cold today," Tamaki shivered. "The clouds seem particularly gloomy today." Together, they walked into the enormous mansion, and headed straight for the piano room. Haruhi sat down on the couch, and Tamaki sat down on the piano bench.

"Is there anything you'd like to hear?" Tamaki enquired.

"What you played last time," Haruhi requested.

As the same serene melody came out, Haruhi smiled and closed her eyes. She felt as if nothing could break her happy mood.

Tamaki was definitely enjoying this. However, something didn't feel right. Right as last time. His senses were feeling something loud. Something like a thunderstorm.

* * *

YUS. I've made it longer. ish.

I'll get better, really! I'm really sorry if I'm not living up to you guys' standards, but I'M WORKING HARD. I get writers' and artists' block a lot, so it really doesn't help. If you have any ideas on how to improve, pleasepleaseplease let me know. I've also gotten into double updates a lot lately. Because I'm always late, so I'll update with two chappies at once, but don't always expect this. Don't forget to rate and review.

Have a BRILL day,

Neon


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran HSHC. I own a sappy mind, and a bag of chocolate that I'm about to devour.

---

There was a faint rumble that came out of the sky, but since it was barely audible, the sound of the piano drowned it out. However, the next rumble was loud. A fierce 'bang' rang through air, and the room that was once dark was lit up by a tremendous streak of light.

Haruhi froze in terror. She couldn't move or breathe, but she kept staring at the large bolt of lightning that illuminated the dark sky.

Comfort, she needed something for protection and warmth, immediately. Tears stained her face, and as much as she wanted to move, she couldn't. The moment she heard crashing of thunder, she ran across the room and launched herself onto Tamaki.

Tamaki was startled by the sudden impact, but knew immediately what to do. Haruhi clung to his back, crying quietly, and he turned around and gently cuddled her against his chest. He picked her up, and brought her to his room.

"Haruhi," Tamaki called gently. He put her down on his bed and sat down next to her. "Haruhi, I'm here."

The thunder rumbled once again and Haruhi used her hands to block her ears. She whimpered, and Tamaki tucked her into the bed. He stood up so he could go get a glass of water for her, but then he heard Haruhi whimper once more.

"Tamaki," Haruhi pleaded with a distressed expression. "Don't leave."

That was it. Tamaki could feel himself melt. There was no way he was leaving in her time of need, so he lay down next to her and stroked her hair.

"I'm not leaving. I'll stay." Tamaki reassured. He climbed into bed with her, giving her a big hug, and soon, Haruhi didn't need to feel afraid anymore.

---

Tamaki's eyelids fluttered open, and glanced out the window. The sun was shining bright, and didn't leave a trace of last night's dreadful weather. He rolled over lazily and saw Haruhi's sleeping face one inch away from his own. He went all flustered and rolled over. What on earth?

He pondered, and then remembered her desperate pleading for accompaniment. Then he noticed his arms were hugging her waist and he couldn't move. He didn't want to wake her up either. He peeked over to see her innocent, childlike face, and he stroked her hair. She stirred as he quickly stopped, but she nestled into his chest.

Tamaki shifted his arms to a more comfortable position and leaned his head against hers. Then he studied all of Haruhi; her lovely brown hair; her warm smile. He felt so lucky to have her by his side. "Oh Haruhi," Tamaki murmured. "I love you. More than a daughter." He lightly kissed her forehead and rested quietly for her to awaken.

Little did he know, Haruhi was not a deep sleeper. In fact, she often got awoken by the lightest of sounds. This meant, Haruhi had heard every single thing that Tamaki had said. She couldn't let this rest. After all, how long could she pretend to sleep for? She looked up and called his name softly.

"Tamaki," she called.

"Haruhi," Tamaki replied. "Good morning."

"Tamaki," Haruhi said uncertainly. "I don't know how to tell you this, but…"

"Hm?" He said with worry in his voice.

Haruhi sat up and ruffled her hair, with a light blush tainting her cheeks. Tamaki sat up as well and grasped her hand. He gave her a very worried and serious look, one that told Haruhi he was genuinely worried.

"T-Tamaki..." Haruhi began hesitantly. "I've been awake this whole time."

"Awake…?" Tamaki looked confused, as if he didn't think that it was a big deal, but he then realized the true meaning of what she just said. Tamaki had never felt redder or more embarrassed in his life. However, he wasn't alone. Haruhi couldn't look him straight in the eyes, nor could she stop blushing.

Mid-blush, Tamaki managed to stutter out, "H-Haruhi." Tamaki looked down, with his nails digging into his sweaty palms. "Do you f-feel the same way?"

He wouldn't dare to look up. He couldn't. He was just so nervous and embarrassed to the point that he couldn't move. With his muscles tense, and his face red, he awaited her answer.

Haruhi leaned in very close to Tamaki's face and gently pressed her lips against his. Soft, gentle, yet passionate. Tamaki was absolutely taken by surprise. Even so, it didn't change how good this felt. He kissed her back, pouring his heart and soul into his first kiss.

She softly parted lips with him, and said, "What do you think my answer is?"

Tamaki looked at her with deep, passionate eyes, smiled, and then embraced her.

"Haruhi," he whispered into her ear. "Do we tell?"

"Let's keep it between ourselves," Haruhi whispered back. "For now."

They looked warmly into each other's eyes and kissed once more.

---

School was much more different now. They had familiarized themselves with keeping their relationship secret, and kept up being father-and-daughter. However, certain things changed. There was no tension between the two, and they had gotten rather close. When Tamaki played piano for Haruhi, she sat right next to him on the piano bench. Thunderstorms weren't as frightening to her as before. Haruhi could understand why sparks flew whenever characters in shoujo manga kissed. It felt like that for her too; a soft, lovely feeling she embraced wholeheartedly. Tamaki felt the same.

One day though, Haruhi brought up a random question.

"Tamaki?"

"Yes?" Tamaki replied. They were at Haruhi's house, studying. As idiot as Tamaki may seem, he was startlingly smart.

"Have you ever composed your own piano music?" Haruhi asked; quite out of the blue.

"Well, no." Tamaki squirmed. "The thought hasn't even crossed my mind before."

Haruhi giggled. "I think that it would be fun. I'm sure anything you'd make would be absolutely astonishing."

"Or it might turn out awkward and lame?" Tamaki joked.

"I'd listen anyway. And no, it would not turn out lame." Haruhi responded. "It might be a great success! It could be your theme song!"

They burst into spontaneous laughter and lost all concentration for studying. It sure didn't make them feel guilty though. Nevertheless, who really studies during study breaks?

---

Tamaki left around 3am the next morning. He would always stay over the nights that Ranka had an extra long shift to work, so that way he could spend as much time possible with Haruhi.

On the ride home, Tamaki was thinking over what Haruhi had said. Composing a song…

'It might come out alright if I really try,' Tamaki thought. 'I might do it.'

That night, Tamaki didn't sleep. He was found a stack of blank sheet music, and thought about possible chords he could piece together to create an attractive tune. He sat at his grand piano, resting his arms and his chin on the lid of the piano, staring at the sheet music. However, nothing came up. His mind was totally blank.

Tamaki smirked. "I suppose this could count as musicians block."

Suddenly, something flashed in his head, as played a couple stray notes on his piano, which eventually turned into strung chords. He started to frantically scribble these things down, as if he was holding on for his life. Eventually, around 12pm, he had six pages. Six pages of untitled music for the time being, but he'll polish it until it becomes a beautiful piece of work.

"I did it!" Tamaki held yelled victoriously, as he held up a thin stack of papers. He put down the papers on the music stand, and he stared at what he had just done. Tamaki smiled happily.

He leaned his head and his arms gently on the keys of the piano, and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

FELLOW READERS:

I am about to launch a full-on apology. If you don't want to read all the text that is about to come up, just skip the message and read the last paragraph at the bottom.

When I last updated BPH, I THOUGHT I had updated. But I just put up a copy of chapter 8, and I had absolutely no clue. Please remember to thank **Zeph the Mage** for telling me, or else you would've been super confused later on in the story. So- I am absolutely, completely, unbelievably, unplausibly, undeniably sorry for not realizing, and not giving a double update. I've been really busy lately, so that's why I haven't been able to update regularly, and I hope that this chapter isn't disappointing. Yeah I know, I'm one of the people that really just beats the crap out of themselves when they do something wrong. But PLZPLZPLZ don't give up on me, just bear with me. I really do promise the story will get better. It's already starting to change a bit, and I hope my depiction of a kiss isn't stupid or unrealistic. Please, this was so super hard to write due to writers block and insomnia (a bit).

Erm, Next time will be a GUARANTEED double update. It will. Really. I just can't guarantee when it'll be up, but it'll be within 2-3 weeks. In the meantime, live up the last couple days of winter vacation. It'll be gone in a flash.

Happy super-late holidays, chumlets.

Neon (ILY, I REALLY DO)


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I don't own OHSHC. Too bad ;_;

Just wanna point out,******Sailorminimoon1** sent me a cute email, about how she enjoyed that I always put something that I did own after the ever-so-classic disclaimer. Thanks!

This time, I own a purple tank top, PJ pants, and a box of maraschino cherries :)

---

"Milord…Milord…" called the twins as Tamaki was nodding off to sleep on the large mahogany table. They poked his head to try and wake him up, but he was too tired to argue.

"Tamaki," Haruhi said. "Wake up, the customers will be here soon."

"Gomen-nasai, everyone," Tamaki mumbled with his eyes half open. "I've been up working on something, lately."

With work and school, it was hard to find time to work on his music. He would only have the time at night, if he managed to finish everything during the day. This resulted in only 3-4 hours of sleep per night, which was absolute hell. On the other hand, Tamaki was determined to finish the music and give it a name. He wanted to play it for Haruhi as soon as possible.

"Tamaki…" Haruhi said with concern. "I think you're too tired to work today. Go get some rest in the back room." She glanced over at Kyouya.

Kyouya shot Tamaki a dark look and gave his nod of approval. Then added, "That means that everyone will have to work extra hard though, to make up for his loss of customers."

"It's no problem," Haruhi muttered. She helped Tamaki up and with his arm around her shoulder; she led him to the back room. She lay him down on the beige couch, and tucked a pillow under his head. Wrapping a blanket around him, she kneeled on the ground and looked at him.

"Tamaki…" Haruhi asked. "What have you been doing to get you so tired?"

Tamaki rolled over lazily with a tired, yet playful grin on his face. He looked her in the eyes and comforted her. "It's a surprise."

"Can you please stop staying up? It's not like you to be so tired." Haruhi said sadly. "I like the theatrical blonde fool I fell in love with better."

"I will." Tamaki reassured. Haruhi gave him a soft kiss on the lips and stood up. She got ready for hosting and let Tamaki sleep.

---

After hosting ended, Haruhi opened the large door to the back room and went to go wake up Tamaki. She tiptoed in and kissed him on his forehead. "It's time to wake up," Haruhi whispered.

Tamaki yawned and sat up, with his blonde hair sticking in a million different directions. He felt a lot better. He ran his long fingers through his hair and started to clean up.

"Haruhi, we should get going," He said as he folded the blanket and put it back into the storage closet. "Haruhi?"

"Can you please tell me what you've been doing lately?" Haruhi asked quietly.

'She's convincing,' Tamaki thought. She was gently grabbing onto his sleeve and putting on the most adorable face imaginable.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said calmly. "It's nothing important."

"Even so…" Haruhi looked down.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said once more. "Do you trust me?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "I do. A lot."

"Then just believe me and go along with it. I promise that you'll find out tomorrow." Tamaki grinned proudly. "It's something worth waiting for."

Haruhi blushed. "Now that you put it that way…" She could feel herself giving into Tamaki's charm. "Okay." She gave him an embarrassed smile.

Tamaki wrapped his arms around her pulled her into a lingering, moist kiss, with his lips slightly open. He gave her a trail of butterfly kisses from the corner of her mouth to her neck, which made Haruhi shiver with this tingly sensation. He then pulled her in for a deeper, more intense kiss. Haruhi ran her hands through Tamaki's hair and whispered his name. He gently ran his tongue across Haruhi's upper lip, hoping she would get the hint, but before she had time to respond, they were interrupted by the chime of the bell, and the footsteps of the twins approaching.

The twins burst into the room yelling, "Really, Tamaki, how long does it take you to get up?!"

"Calm down. We're just packing up." Tamaki was folding up the blanket once more, and Haruhi was standing in front of the storage closet straightening things up. They both had a rather red faces, especially Haruhi.

"Hmm…" The twins stood with their thinking pose. "Tono, what've you been doing to Haruhi?"

"He's done nothing," Haruhi replied. "I just couldn't wake him up because he was sleeping deeply."

"Well then fine," the Twins huffed. They linked arms with Haruhi and pulled her out of the back room as Haruhi turned around and gave Tamaki a sheepish look. Tamaki smiled in return and sighed. He had to get the song done as soon as possible.

---

He arrived home and exploded through the front door of Suoh Mansion #2, speeding to his room. He threw his bags and coat onto the enormously large bed and grabbed a stack of papers. He ran to his piano room and began arranging the music. He caught his breath and began the melody. He wanted to play it many times so that he could not only memorize it, but smooth out all the kinks and get rid of the mistakes.

It started out slowly, but worked its way towards a more exciting feeling. It reminded Tamaki of the sun. His sun. Haruhi. Gentle. Charming. Bright. Just like the sun. Tamaki played with emotion, and which altogether, made this one of the loveliest pieces he'd ever heard, even if he did say so himself.

---

The next afternoon, Haruhi was fidgety. She normally wasn't one to squirm, but she was eager to see what he wanted to show her. However, she tried not to let it look noticeable. Walking down the hallway, she felt something brush behind her, and whisper into her ear, "I'll call you around four this afternoon."

She spun around and saw Tamaki with a large grin on his face. She tried not to let her excitement leak through as she calmly kept walking down the large hallway.

Inside her head however, she thought, '4 o'clock it is then.'

---

Haruhi ran home quickly. She flew into the small apartment and began furiously writing her homework. By 3:50, she was finished. She lay on her bed and balanced her phone on her forehead, awaiting Tamaki's call. Every minute seemed like ages, and it felt as it time was passing by slowly.

She found her eyelids slowly shutting as she waited for his call, but then was rudely awakened when her phone started vibrating.

Fumbling with the phone, she hurriedly opened it and said, "Hello?"

"It's me." Came a smooth voice that could only be recognized as Tamaki's.

"Hi," Haruhi breathed.

"Hey," Tamaki replied. Even though they were both quiet and collected, there seemed to be a bit of tension building up. "Can I come over to pick you up?"

"Now?" Haruhi asked. "Sure."

"Great. See you in 10." Haruhi shut her phone and scrambled to go change out of her school uniform into something more comfortable. She hated to admit it, but she was really excited and was definitely eager to see what Tamaki had gotten her.

She slipped on a pair of canvas sneakers and locked the apartment. She leaned against the wall outside the complex, clutching her phone tightly waiting for Tamaki's car.

A couple minute later, she heard light rumbling and saw his car pull up. Even though the windows were tinted, she could see Tamaki's broad grin. She opened the car door and climbed into the backseat.

The whole car ride to Tamaki's house, they sat close to each other, holding hands, not saying a word. But they could already tell each other's feelings- both of them were ecstatic.

Tamaki gently led Haruhi into his piano room and had her sit down next to him.

"Just listen." Tamaki told her. Then the music started.

Many emotions ran through Haruhi's head, but most of them were good. She was shocked. This song… why did it render so many emotions that other songs weren't able to do?

It was unlike anything she'd heard before. It was better than any classical piece, more expressive, and above all, it was special. She didn't know why, but it touched her. She felt warm inside, like little flowers bloomed inside her.

Tamaki's fingers danced along the ivory keys, in a graceful way. Haruhi just couldn't understand how one could make something sound this good. She smiled and closed her eyes, wishing that this song would last forever.

A little while after, she didn't hear anything else. She opened her eyes and looked at him with pleading expression, wanting more.

"Why are you stopping?" Haruhi asked. "Keep going!"

He chuckled. "I'll take that it was so good you didn't want it to end." Haruhi nodded hurriedly in reply. "Well, that's all of it."

"Tamaki…" Haruhi said. "That was spectacular." She looked at him, and he could tell she was more sincere about this than before.

"Thanks," He replied. He gave her a little kiss on the cheek, then whispered, "It's for you."

Haruhi stiffened. She looked him in the eye once more and gave his a confused look. "For me?"

Tamaki nodded.

"I don't understand." Haruhi shook her head.

His gentle laughter filled the room. "I mean, I composed this song for you."

For you.

For you.

These words echoed in Haruhi's head, repeatedly.

For her?

Tamaki reached over the piano and picked up a small stack of music sheets, then held it out to her. "These, I believe, are for you."

Haruhi picked up the music with shaking hands, then looked at the title of the song.

Ballade Pour Haruhi.

* * *

Well then, I'm just going to put this out there. Due to the stress of finals (thank god on skates, they're DONE), I haven' been doing well. Up at 5:30 every morning, going to bed at around 11 every night. On Friday, I had math homework due later that day that I couldn't understand, and I cracked under pressure. I hate to have these moments, but they're inevitable.

However, I'm all okay again. I received my report card and got very good grade (my parents are quite pleased), and managed to rank highest out of the entire grade for the social studies final. It makes me happy that I did well and it was worth it.

Anyway, the story was back up from it's little spontaneous hiatus. I hope that this times chappie is at least satisfactory, because I thought it was rather nice. Please enjoy, and keep eating chocolate ( I love chocolate SO much).

Lots of love,

Neon


	11. Chapter 11

Yes, my first update after a lonnnng hiatus. I'll explain it in the A/N. Please enjoy this long chapter I've put out for you guys BECAUSE I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH.

DISCLAIMER: OHSHC is not mine. It is Bisco Hatori's. Damn. :P

* * *

Haruhi sat on her bed staring at the music sheets, motionless.

She doesn't really remember what happened after Tamaki gave her this, and she doesn't remember how she got home. In brief, she was a bit paralyzed from shock. She just couldn't believe Tamaki wrote a song for her.

Haruhi grinned widely and hugged the music towards her chest. This feeling… was just amazing.

* * *

"All the cleaning has been finished, Kyouya-senpai." Haruhi called out.

"Good. You may now get ready to leave." Kyouya replied nonchalantly.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

He mumbled in agreement, and then walked off. Haruhi grabbed her bag, and walked towards the door to the hallway.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki called. She turned around, and he motioned for her to come over. "Are we still on for later today?"

"Mm-hm." Haruhi smiled.

"Good." He sighed a breath of relief. "I'll see you later then." He glanced cautiously around the room, to make sure that no one was there. Then he leaned in and gave her a light peck on the lips. Haruhi quickly returned it, and walked out of the room.

As Haruhi opened the front entrance of Ouran Academy, a strong gust of wind hit her in the face. She ducked down her head and squinted.

"The winds are stronger than I had expected today," she murmured to herself. She closed the door, and then walked out the gate. She had to get home quickly, it seemed like a storm was coming on.

She fast-walked up the street, huddling beneath her coat. In a couple blocks, she would reach her apartment, but that's when she suddenly realized something. She quickly opened the clasp on her briefcase, and filed through her papers.

"Math, English, History…" she flipped through her papers hurriedly. "Where are my science notes?" Haruhi began to panic as she searched for them.

"Ugh," Haruhi complained. The wind blew onto her face again, causing her to close her eyes. She turned the other way, so that the wind couldn't reach her. Suddenly, she yelled in triumph. "They're here!"

A burst of wind blew through the darkening sky, and rippled through the trees. She yelped as she hugged the notes close to her chest, but then something must worse happened. She saw a sheet of paper fly into the sky. She got a brief glance at the paper. It was the last page to 'Ballade Pour Haruhi'.

Reacting quickly, she stuffed the notes into her briefcase, and snapped it shut. Then she sprinted in full blast to retrieve what was most precious to her.

* * *

"Kaoru…" Hikaru moaned. He leaned his head on his shoulder. "I'm bored."

"Hikaru, look at the weather. It's starting to sprinkle."

"A storms coming. So predictable." Hikaru said. "I wonder what Haruhi's doing."

"You always wonder what she's doing," Kaoru chuckled. "Do you want to call her?"

Without even saying a word, he was already dialling her cell phone number.

"Hello? Haruhi?"

* * *

Haruhi tore through the wind. Even though she was never particularly fast in running, she was running for her life. The further that sheet of paper flew the more distant and heartbroken she felt inside.

Just then, her phone rang. She picked it up mid-stride.

"Oi, Haruhi, what are you doing?"

"Hikaru?" she panted.

"Haruhi…you sound like you're running. Is everything okay?

"I'm busy. Can I call you back?"

"Haruhi, where are you?" She could hear a clear tone of worry in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."Haruhi snapped her phone shut, and all Hikaru heard on his end of the line was the dial tone.

"Hikaru," Kaoru put his hand on his shoulder and he turned around. "What's wrong?"

"I…I don't think something's right here. Haruhi never runs, other than in gym class."

"Let's go to her apartment," Kaoru replied. "I'm sure that there's probably nothing wrong. A storms coming on, so she is probably rushing to get home."

"Let's hope that's the case." Hikaru sighed. With that said, the twins took off for Haruhi's home.

* * *

"It's 7:30." Tamaki sat on his bed and petted Antoinette. "Haruhi's not usually this late. We planned on meeting at 7."

Tamaki glanced out the window, and saw only a dark sky. He heard the _plink plink_ sounds of rain hitting against his window. He ran his hand through his hair and flopped back onto his bed. Antoinette climbed onto the bed next to him, giving him a concerned look.

"Oh Antoinette," Tamaki laughed. "You're so sweet. Yes, I'm sure Haruhi's on her way." She barked in reply. They walked out of Tamaki's room and went to go play piano.

"Maybe I'm just paranoid…"

* * *

Haruhi shivered. The rain was slowly coming down harder and harder and little droplets of water were soaking into her jacket. Pretty much everything was lit by dim streetlights and the large moon. She could see the paper, but it didn't look like it was in good condition. Regardless, she was determined to get it back.

"Ugh." Haruhi rubbed the rainwater out of her eyes and brushed her hair to the side. When she looked back up, she lost complete sight of it.

"Where did it go?" Haruhi stopped her running and panted heavily. She saw a small alley just up the block. "There?"

Haruhi started running once more. As she looked around her, she saw that her surroundings were no longer familiar. She had gone into the more dangerous side of town. The buildings here were sketchy, and the people were even sketchier. Nothing seemed right about this place. She wanted to turn back and go home to a nice cozy futon, but she urged herself to keep running.

As she neared the alleyway, she slipped off her jacket and briefcase. She put it down on the wall next to her. Haruhi slowly tread into this little pathway, wary of what was to come. Her fists were clenched tight, and she bit her lip. Instead, all she saw was a normal alley, with graffiti on either of the buildings and mass amounts of trash. Above all, she caught a slight glimpse of something under the dumpster.

She gave a little relaxed sigh, and walked in further. This lane was deep, but it really wasn't too intimidating to Haruhi. As she neared the end, she bent over and picked up the sheet of paper.

It was certainly soaked, but the notes were still legible, which was what she wanted. She hugged the paper tight towards her chest and smiled.

Everything seemed pretty okay now. She got what she needed, and she was still alive and in one piece. Right?

Wrong. Oh, how wrong she was.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru skipped up the slippery steps of Haruhi's apartment complex. As Hikaru knocked on the door, they took a deep breath. Everything was going to be okay. Haruhi would be at her worktable, working on her homework, and everything would be normal.

They heard footsteps and some rustling, then the door opened to Ranka's makeup encrusted face.

"Ah! Hikaru and Kaoru, nice to see you!"

"Good evening, Ranka-san. Is Haruhi home?" Kaoru politely enquired.

"No, she's not home right now. Actually, I was just going to call Kyouya-kun to ask her where she was. Usually when she's late, she's with you guys." Ranka had a bit of a distressed look on her face. "She never called me either."

"She's not here? " Hikaru said with anxiety.

"Hikaru, calm down. I'm sure that Haruhi's fine."

"Hold on, if she isn't with you…then where is she?" Ranka cried.

"Can we come inside?" Kaoru said. Without a word, Ranka opened the door to let them in. They slipped off their shoes and sat down by the living room table.

"Ranka-san, we called Haruhi around 6:45 today. She picked up, and sounded like she was running," explained Kaoru. He was usually the one that was the calmest in situations like these. "We asked her where she was, and she said that she would call us back."

"Running? Haruhi doesn't run." Ranka said with unease. She was getting worse and worse by the minute. Her fake nails were practically being chewed to death. Hikaru, on the other hand, was no better. He was looking out the window and was unusually silent.

"Kaoru, I'm going to go look for her," Hikaru suddenly said. He rose, and walked towards the door.

"I guess there's no other way to guaranteeing she's safe," Kaoru sighed. "Hikaru, wait for me."

"Boys, I'm coming as well." Ranka said. At this point, fat beads of tears were slowly forming in her eyes.

"Ranka-san, stay here and rest. Haruhi will come back just fine. Please get some rest, and don't worry!" Kaoru called behind him as he shut the door, leaving Ranka no room for objection.

The twins hopped into the backseat of their white limousine, and Hikaru explained to their chauffeur the situation. He understood immediately, and sped off down the streets.

"Kaoru, help me think. Normally, where would be a place people would likely get lost here?"

"Dark places?" Kaoru muttered.

"Everywhere is dark at night." Hikaru huffed impatiently.

"She was running, wasn't she?" Kaoru tried desperately to comfort him. Obviously, this was getting to him as well. "We can't do this on our own."

"Call the others."

"Better." Kaoru flipped open their phone, and he started dialling.

He called Hunny first.

"Hello?" said a bright and cheerful voice.

"Hunny-senpai, it's Kaoru."

"Oh, good evening! How are you?"

"We need your help." Kaoru pleaded frantically.

"Help? What's wrong?" The bright tone was gone, and it turned into one filled with worry. Kaoru explained the situation.

This process repeated with everyone in the host club, except for Tamaki, who they weren't able to reach.

"We've called everyone, right?" Hikaru said.

"Yes," Kaoru replied. "They're all sending out search crews. There's no way we won't be able to find her."

"Good. Let's take the last part of town that wasn't assigned- the red light district."

* * *

Loud booming rippled through the rainy night sky.

Haruhi jerked her head up towards the sky and saw veins of light flashing across the sky. She started with a small whimper, which became a small cry of help, which became a full scream of pure terror.

Tears filled her face, as she tried to cover her ears, but the sound was positively deafening. She looked around her for somewhere to hide, but it was just an alleyway. An open alleyway, with nowhere for her to hide. How she wanted Tamaki by her side, hugging her tightly.

She felt hopeless. Desolate. Lonely, like never before.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi cried. The rain was now in a downpour. The paper was a soggy mess, but that didn't matter anymore. The sky thundered once more, and she shrieked with fear. She clenched her hair and collapsed to the cement, in front of the dumpster.

"Please…please." Haruhi begged. She huddled against the dumpster and cried.

It was that one last clap of thunder that did it.

One louder than any other, roaring like an enraged creature. It was the one that was absolutely intolerable.

Wind rippled one last time, and sent the boxes atop of the dumpster to shift. A slight shift, but a shift enough.

The boxes toppled off the dumpster in a chain reaction, and as one hit, the next followed. The many boxes that were filled with who-knows-what collapsed on top of Haruhi, as her body was forcefully struck to the ground.

Her head hit the cement with a _crack_, and for that moment, Haruhi felt like ice. She let the darkness set in, the pain flow throughout her body, and slowly fell unconscious…

* * *

"We've searched nearly every alley and road there is." The twin's chauffeur said.

"Keep driving until we've searched through everything," Hikaru ordered. The chauffeur gave a brief nod and resumed driving.

"Have the senpai's found anything?" Kaoru questioned.

"No." Hikaru sighed. "Don't lose hope, though."

"Yeah." Kaoru looked down. This search was really taking its toll on everyone, and we were all extremely worried. He rested his head out the window and looked at the trashed buildings and trash that was scattered along the sidewalks. Unexpectedly, he noticed something.

"Tsuiji-san, stop the car," The driver stopped and pulled over to the sidewalk.

"Kaoru, what are you doing?" Hikaru said. "Aren't we looking for Haruhi?"

"Hikaru, what color jacket was Haruhi wearing today?" Kaoru asked. "I know she wasn't wearing the school jacket today."

"Wasn't she wearing the maroon one with gold buttons-"

"-and plaid trim?" Kaoru finished. "Oh my god."

"What?" Hikaru yelped.

"Isn't that hers?" Kaoru jabbed his finger on the window, and pointed to the dark clump on the street. Underneath it was a briefcase with the Ouran emblem on it.

They both simultaneously burst out the limousine door and sprinted across the street. Kaoru picked up the jacket, and surely, it was Haruhi's.

"Hikaru, it's hers." Kaoru said. "Hikaru?"

His twin was already sprinting down the alley next to it.

"HARUHI!" He screamed. No answer. "HARUHI!"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru stood next to him, and tried to put his arm on his shoulder. Instead, Hikaru ran further into the alley. He followed behind him, and suddenly bumped into his back due to his abrupt stop.

"Hikaru…?" Kaoru whispered. Kaoru looked at where he was looking at, and they both stopped in disbelief.

Just a bit up ahead, was a mountainous pile of boxes all stacked on top each other. A deep pool of crimson oozed out from underneath, and when saw that chocolate brown hair that they were all too familiar with, they both went cold.

* * *

"Ah- Antoinette?" Tamaki was playing piano when he got cut off by Antoinette nudging at his leg. "Is something the matter?"

Antoinette was motioning for him to follow her. Tamaki got up from his piano and followed her where he arrived at his room.

She strode into his room, and sat down next to his bed. His phone was flashing.

"Oh! It's a message. _Merci_, Antoinette." Tamaki picked up his phone and flicked it open. He saw that there were five missed calls and one text message from the twins. He opened the text message, and inside it said:

_"Come 2 Ootori hospital on main st. Right now."_

Tamaki didn't even think about it. He just sprinted out the door.

* * *

Dear Lovelies,

You all have the right to say what you want. I know I've been horrible, and that I haven't updated for a very long time and I'm extremely sorry. And I'm not going to lie, there were times where I could've really worked on the story, but I didn't. And there were other times where the flow of schoolwork and pressure of extra-curricular activities and family events got in the way. But, I've come back from hiatus with a nice, long chapter. At least double the normal ones. Anyway, I'm really extremely sorry, and I don't mind if you bash me and call me mean names, cuz I probably deserve it for not updating (I was considering to stop this story altogether at one point as well!)

Anyway, this chapter was hard to write, since I've never really written anything sad or rainy and stuff. I hope that you guys will critique me not too harshly, because I really tried my best to make it sound good. I appreciated all reviews, comments, and PMs. Please PM me. I love hearing from you wonderful people. :)

A bowl of cookies and kisses,

Neon xoxo

EDIT: I'VE JUST REALIZED THAT TOOK OUT ALL THE DIVIDERS I PUT IN MY STORY

I'm re-adding them.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: OHSHC isn't mine, the story is. Please enjoy :)

* * *

The downpour of the rain lightened to a quiet sprinkling, and the thunder and lightning was gone. Currently 8:45pm, the only sound that could be heard was the panting of Tamaki Suoh.

Had he not received that message about an "accident", he would've never known. How sad that might've been.

As he sprinted around the corner, he reached Ootori Hospital #1, which was a name Tamaki had chose to stand for the hospital on Main Street. He slowed his sprint down to a slight jog, and fast-walked to the receptionist's counter.

"Good evening, Suoh-san." The receptionist stood up the moment she greeted him.

"…It's almost like you k-knew I was coming." Tamaki was still trying to regulate his breathing due to the long run he just had.

"I had directions from Ootori-san." The receptionist replied. "The room you are looking for is room 376. Do you need directions?

"Yes, please."

The receptionist pointed towards an elevator. "Take that elevator to the third floor. When you get there, take a right. It is the fourth door on your left."

"Thank you very much," Tamaki gave a light nod of his head, and headed towards the elevator. When he pushed the button for the third floor, he could see that his hands were shaking.

He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall of the elevator. The more he thought about what was to come, the more nervous he got. Not to mention that he could almost guarantee that it was Haruhi who was in the accident.

Once he heard the _ding _of the elevator, his eyes snapped open and he rushed out. Following the receptionist's directions, he could see Ranka and the hosts sitting on the benches outside the door. Judging by what he saw, he was right. Haruhi was the one missing. The one that was in room 376.

"What happened to Haruhi?" Tamaki nearly yelled. He stopped himself since he remembered that he at a hospital.

No one answered. No one made eye contact. Hikaru was his face buried in his palms, and Kaoru had his arm over Hikaru's shoulder. Kyouya leaned against the wall, staring outside the window. Ranka was sobbing, and had a mountain of used Kleenexes next to her. Hunny looked like he was going to burst out in tears, and Mori looked like he was ready to kill someone.

"Y-You…" Tamaki stuttered. "Answer me!"

Still, no one replied. Tears brimmed his eyes.

"Tamaki." Kyouya stood up in proper posture and walked towards him. "Haruhi was found in an alleyway, with severe head injuries."

"W-what?" Tamaki whispered. "Who made this happen, and how?"

"We're rather curious ourselves." Kyouya had a slight grimace.

"Kyouya…" Tamaki closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "How serious are her injuries?"

Kyouya gave a frustrated sigh, and said, "The doctors are examining her at the moment. Considering the condition we found her in, it's not something to be taken lightly."

"Boys." The doctor opened the door to room 376 and walked towards them. "You have to be a bit quieter."

"Doctor!" Ranka stood up and grabbed the doctor's hand. "Doctor, please, you have to tell us if she is going to be okay!"

Even with Ranka clenching his hand with his sweaty ones, the doctor remained calm and said, "Please settle down. I was just coming out to let you know her current condition. Are you her guardian?"

"Yes, I'm her father," Ranka said.

"Please follow me." The doctor led her into the room.

"Hold on, what about us?" Tamaki cried.

"I'm sorry boys, I can only tell this information to her parent or guardian. In a couple of days, she will be okay for visits." With that said, the doctor shut the door and left six confused boys to be even more confused.

Above all, they were scared.

* * *

As Ranka walked into the room, he gasped.

Haruhi lay there on the plain hospital bead. Her eyes were closed, and there were thick bandages wrapped around her head.

He was shaking a little and seemed to be in a little bit of a shock. "Haruhi!"

"Fujioka-san, rest assured, your daughter will be okay."

"She will?" Ranka looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yes. Now if you let me explain, I'll tell you what's happened to her. Please sit." The doctor opened the door to another small room that was connected to the one Haruhi was in.

"Thank you." Ranka wiped up his tears and sat down on the office chair. The doctor shut the door behind him, and sat down.

"Fujioka-san, my name is Doctor Nakamura." The doctor introduced. "You're probably aware of what happened to her, so I won't dig into details." Ranka blew her nose, and tossed another Kleenex into the trashcan next to her.

"We gave her a CT scan, and it showed that she has a concussion. A serious one."

"Will this give any long term effects?" Ranka sniffed.

"It will not. However, this may take a little longer to recover. She's going to have to stay in the hospital for the next couple of days. We should keep an eye on her, just in case her condition worsens. We think she'll be just fine though."

"Oh…" Ranka sighed. His posture relaxed a bit, and he wasn't holding his breath anymore. "That's such a relief. Is it alright if I stay with her until she's discharged?"

"Of course. If you have to leave from the hospital though, you won't have to worry since our nurses will tend to anything she needs." Dr. Nakamura reassured.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Ranka asked.

"Ah- you've reminded me of something important." Dr. Nakamura exclaimed. "Since she suffered from such hard impact, she will experience discomfort when she awakens."

"…What types of discomfort?" Ranka questioned, as his back stiffened once more.

"There will be a couple bad headaches, and she will experience a bit nausea and vomiting." Dr. Nakamura said. "She might be a little confused at where she is, and not understand what is going on at first. Just make small talk, comfort her, and when you feel she's relaxed, explain what the situation is."

"Is that all? That can be handled with painkillers if they're very bad, right?"

"Absolutely. These effects are only temporary, and will not last long." Dr. Nakamura said. "There is one more thing that you might last a bit longer than these side effects, though."

Ranka widened his eyes.

"A portion of her memory will be missing."

* * *

The wait was utterly excruciating. The minutes felt like years, and it seemed like a massive weight was pulling at their necks. The boys waited anxiously outside the door, and waited for Ranka to come back out. She never did.

"What's taking Ranka-san so long?" Hunny asked quietly.

"She's probably staying overnight." Kyouya sighed. He glanced at his wristwatch, and it read 1:16am. It was late, not to mention it was a school night. "We can't stay here forever. We have school."

"Screw school." Hikaru muttered. "I'm staying."

"As much as I'd like to," Kyouya said. "I'm afraid that it would not be good for us to miss school until Haruhi recovered. As well, visiting her won't come for at least another couple days."

"In other words…" Kaoru started. "There's nothing we can do until we're allowed to see her."

No one said anything. It was because they knew that Kaoru had hit the bullseye.

"Boys." Ranka silently opened the door and peeked his head out. "I'll be staying with Haruhi until she wakes. Go home and get some rest."

"Ranka-san…" Tamaki turned his head to look her in the eyes. "Please tell us about Haruhi's condition."

Ranka looked away with guilt. "I'm sorry. I'm not giving any details. The most I can tell you is that she will be fine." She shut the door with a _click_.

After they heard this, they all seemed to relax a bit. Knowing the fact that Haruhi would survive was definitely big news, but it still wasn't enough. They had all refused to leave.

At around 2am in the morning, some of their chauffeurs arrived to pick them up. They were strict orders from their parents to go home. When they had all left, it was just Tamaki left. He had a solemn expression, and looked at the ground. When he heard a _clickety-clack _across the hallway, then a pair of getas sandals stood in front of him. He looked up with the same grave expression, and found Tama looking back at him with concern in her eyes.

"Time to go home…Tamaki- bocchama."

* * *

"Fujioka-kun was in an accident?" A crowd of girls shrieked. "How?"

"We don't know any details." Kyouya announced with a serious face. "Host club will be cancelled for the next few days."

"Fujioka-kun…" Momoka Kurakano sighed. "I hope he's okay."

"Let's go make a gigantic get-well card to encourage him to heal quickly!" Renge exclaimed. The group of girls chirped in agreement and they all rushed off to look for large sheets of poster board.

"Kyouya." Tamaki walked up to Kyouya and said, "Did you let them know?"

"Yes. I also put up the sign." Kyouya pointed towards the small sheet of paper taped to the door of the third music room.

"Thank you." Tamaki sighed. "No calls from Ranka yet?"

"No." Kyouya looked at the ground.

They were both silent for a bit, then Kyouya broke the silence and said, "I'll see you in next class." He patted on Tamaki's shoulder and walked off.

* * *

Haruhi's eyelids flickered, then slowly opened. Sunlight filled the small room. The walls were covered in a light blue wallpaper, and there was a cabinet in the far right corner. The windows had deep cobalt blue drapes, and a small white night table next to her. Most surprising of all, she felt something thick wrapped around her head, and a tube connected to her.

"O-otou-san?" Haruhi murmured.

"Hm..?" Ranka's head bobbed slightly, then he snapped awake. "H-Haruhi!"

"Otou-san, where…where am I?" Haruhi's voice quivered. This place looked quite like a hospital room to her, and the tube connected to her confirmed that it was.

"Oh Haruhi…my precious Haruhi…" Ranka cried. He put his arms around her and pulled her in for a tight embrace. "Don't ever scare me like that again! I was almost afraid you were going to leave your Otou-san…" His eyes filled up with tears once more.

"Otou-san," Haruhi gently pried his arms off of her. "Please, explain why I'm here."

"Oh Haruhi. Do you remember anything before this?" Ranka wiped his tears, then looked at her solemnly.

"…No. No matter how hard I try, everything… I-I'm drawing b-blanks." Haruhi was trembling.

Before Ranka was about to interrogate her, he remembered Dr. Nakamura's strict orders to not overwhelm her. He calmed himself, then regained posture.

"Haruhi," Ranka started. "You hurt your head, and that's why you're here. Don't ask any questions. As long as you're alive and well, that's all that matters. Right?" He gently grasped her hand.

Haruhi opened her mouth to protest, but decided not to. It would probably make Ranka cry more, and she didn't want to do that. She squeezed his hand and smiled. Suddenly, a spark went off in Haruhi's head.

"Ahhgg…" Haruhi let go of her father's hand and she grabbed her head.

"H-Haruhi?" Ranka panicked. "What's wrong?"

"I have such a bad headache right now." Haruhi closed her eyes and rested her head on her knees.

"That's normal. It'll go away later, sweetie." Ranka smiled. "Do you want some painkillers, just to be safe?"

"No…I'll be fine. Ugh." Haruhi clenched at her hair and she lay back. "I'm going to get a little bit more sleep, Otou-san."

"Oh yes, please. Get some more rest." Ranka said. He stood up and walked to the door. "When you wake up, let's get something to eat, alright?"

"Thank you, Otou-san." Haruhi smiled sheepishly. Her eyes closed, and she heard the sound of the door click. She tried to focus her thoughts away from the headache, and more on what happened to get her here. It hurt, but she wanted to know.

After closing her eyes for ten minutes, she opened them again. The headache had gone away, but she still couldn't remember what had happened to her before this. It was almost eerie. Normally, a clear memory would be like a photograph. For Haruhi, however, it seemed like a photograph with multiple burnt holes. She wasn't able to fill in the blanks.

She couldn't remember.

She tried, but she couldn't. If this was the case…

What did she remember?

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka." She whispered. "I'm 17 years old, and I attend Ouran Academy." As she listed these things, she made a mental list. That was 3 things she could remember.

"I have a dad. His name is Ryoji Fujioka. My mom passed away when I was 5. Her name was Kotoko Fujioka." That was 4 more things, summing the list up to 7.

For the next half hour, Haruhi lay on the bed, listing off things she could remember. In the end, her list was so long, she lost count at 127.

"This isn't bad." She murmured silently. Just as she sat up, Ranka walked in.

"Haruhi, you're awake?" Ranka asked. "Are you up to eat something? The doctor said that you could get out of bed and come to the cafeteria instead of eating in your room."

"Sure." Haruhi slipped out of bed. She put on some shoes, held her dad's hand, and walked out the door.

* * *

"So, Haruhi," Ranka asked. He absentmindedly poured her another glass of water. "How are you feeling now?"

"Otou-san…" Haruhi sighed and held the glass of water that Ranka just poured for her. "This is the seventh glass of water you've poured for me. Plus, I'm fine. Don't worry so much."

"I suppose," Ranka said.

"Ah!" Haruhi exclaimed. "Weren't you going to go pick up some homework downstairs?"

"Right," Ranka snapped his fingers. "I'll be back in a flash." With that, he dashed out the door.

Haruhi gave a chuckle. He dad was a bit absentminded, but he was lovable all the same. He came back five minutes later, with a stack of homework in his arms.

"Here you go," Ranka plopped the pile of textbooks and worksheets on the side table. "Have fun with that."

"I will." Haruhi smirked.

Ranka glanced as his watch and said, "It's 4:50pm. I should get ready for work. I have the nightshift today."

"Sure sure, go ahead."

"Will you be okay without me?"

"Perfectly fine. Dinner will be served by the nurse at 7 o'clock, and I'll call you if I have any problems."

"Good. I'll see you soon, sweetie," Ranka gave Haruhi a small peck on the forehead and walked out the door with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"Let's see…" Haruhi flipped through the homework that Ranka had brought in. "History, math, science and English. Easy."

She started with English, and zipped through the worksheets on grammar and spelling. Then, she did her history.

"In the year 1945…" Haruhi mumbled. She pressed her pencil on the paper but she didn't move her hand. Suddenly, a small _crack_ of the pencil lead snapping due to too much pressure was heard.

"Crap," Haruhi cursed. She pushed all the books off her lap and slid off the bed. She bent down and flipped open her briefcase in search for another pencil.

She filed through the various sheets of papers and notebooks before finding her pencil box, but she noticed something. Wedged at the back of the briefcase between her history notebook and her pencil box was something labelled, "Ballade Pour Haruhi".

"What's this?" Haruhi put her pencil box on the ground and sat on the bed, examining the sheets of paper. It was fives pages of piano scores, and the name didn't ring any bells. Furthermore, she noticed the last page was missing.

* * *

"Haruhi, visiting hours will start later," Ranka said. It was nearly 4pm.

"Sure," Haruhi laughed. "Wonder what type of visitors I'll get!"

Ranka laughed sarcastically. Of course, it was going to be the Ouran boys.

"I'm just going to do homework until they get here," Haruhi said. She finished off her last bits of homework. It was now 4:21pm.

Since they were in a very quiet room, they could hear nearly anything that went out in the hallways. Sometimes they heard crying, and sometimes laughing. Laughing was better than hearing loud wails of pain.

Then, they heard something funny. The _pitter-patter_ of footsteps, of not one person, but a whole group.

They heard a bit of rustling, then a sharp knock on the door.

* * *

The moment the last bell struck, the host club boys ran out of their seats lightning fast. They grabbed their things, and all piled into Kyouya's limousine.

"Ootori Hospital on Main Street, please." Kyouya told the chauffeur. He nodded and sped off.

"Kyouya…are we going to be late?" Tamaki shrieked.

"Relax, Tamaki," Kyouya calmed. "It's called visiting hours. We have until 6pm."

The car ride was silent. None of them really wanted to talk, and even if they did, there was nothing to say. They stopped off once to pick up a bunch of azaleas, but then it was straight to the hospital. When the chauffeur pulled over at the Ootori Hospital main entrance, they all climbed out. Hunny held a small box of cakes, and Kaoru with the azaleas; they walked into the main lobby.

They went up the elevator to the third floor. They walked towards room 376, all in an awkward shuffle. Tamaki closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then Hunny knocked sharply on the door.

They heard someone walking towards the door, then a shadow got bigger and bigger on the stained glass window. It was the shadow of Ranka, and his face was the first face they saw as he opened the door.

"Welcome, boys." Ranka gave them an awkward smile.

Surprisingly, they all threw back cool, refreshed smiles. Except for Tamaki, who was antsy. They all walked in the door, and held their breaths for who they were about to see.

"Good afternoon!" Haruhi gave a grin. "Long time no see."

They all couldn't really find words to say. There she was, smiling like nothing happened, and rosy pink cheeks. She had a patch of bandage on where she struck her forehead, but that was it for the injuries. She looked like Haruhi before the accident. After getting a clear look at their Haruhi though, they all seemed to lighten up immensely.

" Haru-chan!" Hunny handed the cakes to Mori and ran towards her, giving her a massive hug. The twins followed, and all three of them threw their arms around her.

"GAH!" Ranka cried. "Gentle!"

"It's fine, Otou-san." Haruhi smiled.

"Haruhi, it's nice to see that you've recovered." Kyouya gave her a sincere smiled. It wasn't a smiled laced with poison or sarcasm either.

"Thank you, senpai. It's nice to see that you're doing well." Haruhi returned the smile. "Also, thank you for having the doctors and nurses take such good care of me."

"It's my pleasure," Kyouya said.

"Haruhi," said Mori's deep voice. "Welcome back."

"Thank you, Mori-senpai!" Haruhi giggled.

"Senpais, thanks for all coming to visit me." Haruhi proclaimed. "And for the cake and azaleas. They're beautiful!"

"Haruhi…" Tamaki moved forward and lunged forward for a deep, passionate, hug. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm so happy…" Tamaki repeatedly whispered into Haruhi's ear.

"Oi, Tono!" The twins shouted in unison. "Stop hogging Haruhi!"

"I'm just giving her a very large hug to make up for her absence!" Tamaki retorted. "Father has really missed his daughter."

He looked at Haruhi and beamed. Naturally, you'd expect your girlfriend in the hospital to beam back and look happy. However, this wasn't the case. Haruhi threw him a blank look.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked quietly.

"Otou-san," Haruhi questioned. "Who is this?"

* * *

Sexy Readers,

Good day :) I've given a quicker update, with a lot more to offer. This chapter is the longest out of all the ones I've written XXD

Soo, I have some news I'd like to share with you guys. First of all, SUMMER IS COMMING OMFG. Secondly, I've kinda calculated how many more chapters there will be in BPH. I'm thinking about 3-5 more, so if I can update with schedule (about once every one or two weeks), then I think this can get done quickly. The biggest and last piece of news is that I've decided to take my writing style into new horizons.

I'm a person who really enjoys fluff. I also really love writing it, but I've come to realize that I cannot improve by keeping it safe. Therefore, after BPH is finished, I'll be starting a new story called, "Molasses". This is nowhere near fluff (the ending might be a little though), and the theme is a whole lot darker. It will take place a couple years into the future for the hosts: probably when they're in their twenties or so. It will still be Tamaki and Haruhi (I'm most comfortable writing them, and I don't want to jump around too drastically). Anyway, you can get some more info when I actually start the story. I'm excited!

Try to guess what molasses symbolizes in my story :)

I hope this chapter is satisfactory and up to standards... please review and comment... the usual. Feel free to PM anytime!

Xoxo

Neon


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I do not own OHSHC. But they are beautifully sexy.

* * *

Tamaki stood there, dumbfounded at what she just said. Then his frown turned into a sheepish smile.

"Oh Haruhi, it must be overwhelming to see all of us after you have just recovered," Tamaki chuckled. "Sorry about that. It's just us, you know." Haruhi looked away.

"Sweetie…" Ranka leaned towards her.

"Haruhi," Tamaki panicked. "Stop joking."

"…I'm sorry." Haruhi said. That look was genuine.

"You can remember host club, can't you?" Tamaki said. He grabbed hold of her left hand, and she nodded. "You-"

"List off our names," Kyouya interrupted. "Starting from me."

"You're Kyouya Ootori," Haruhi said without hesitation. She pointed as she spoke. "He's Takashi Morinozuka, and next to him is Mitsukuni Haninozuka." Hunny nodded eagerly.

"They're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and you're…" Haruhi's voice trailed off, and she closed her eyes. "I don't know."

"The doctor said that a portion of her memory would be missing," Ranka sighed. "I didn't want to tell you, but you found out the hard way."

Tamaki stood there speechless and in horror. He wondered if everything they had done together at host club, and as a couple was now imaginary. It was no longer there.

"Is there no other way to recover it?" Tamaki looked flustered. He turned towards Haruhi, and gently said, "Haruhi, do you have any memory of club activities?"

"…Yes, I do, but…" Haruhi answered hesitantly.

"Do you remember the time we went into the beach, and you looked for shellfish there?"

"Yeah, I do."

"What about the time at the amusement park?"

"I remember that as well."

"Can you try and tell me what we did there?"

"Well…we went on rides and ate a lot of food." Haruhi rubbed her neck.

"…Is that it?" Tamaki looked down and let go of her hand.

"That's pretty much it, yeah." Haruhi looked at him with guilt. "Again, I'm really sorry."

Tamaki collapsed in the chair next to the bed and buried his face in his hands. He growled in frustration and ran his hands through his hair. He looked around and saw a couple sheets of paper peeking out from under a science textbook. He pulled them out, and immediately recognized his fancy cursive. It was the sheet music to 'Ballade Pour Haruhi', and realized that this could be his chance.

"Haruhi, do you know where this is from?" Tamaki stood up and handed her the papers.

"I don't, actually. I was looking for some school supplies in my bag when I found this." Haruhi handed it back to him, and he put them on the desk.

"I wrote this Haruhi, and I gave it to you." Tamaki explained.

"To me? Why would you give it to me?"

Tamaki raised his voice. "Because you're my girlfriend, and I love you, Haruhi!" His eyes welled up in tears.

Everyone looked at Tamaki and Haruhi. The sound of a chair being pushed back roughly filled the room, and Hikaru stormed out, with Kaoru following him.

Ranka sighed. "Everyone…I think visiting hours are over for today."

* * *

"Tama-chan…" Hunny tugged on his sleeve. "Are you okay?"

"Mitsukuni." Takashi said. He shook his head and Hunny let go.

"Tama-chan, if you need us, don't hesitate to call. We'll be there in a flash." Hunny said reassuringly, but it had no effect on Tamaki. He smiled, but it wasn't the normal 'Hunny' smile. It was sad too. Mori took Hunny by the hand, and they walked into the elevator.

"…Tamaki," Kyouya said. "Let's go." Kyouya stared at him, then put his hand on his shoulder.

"K-Kyouya…" Tamaki whispered. "Why?" He looked up with eyes full of heart-break and disappointment.

"Do you want to talk about this, or should I give you a ride home?" Kyouya said quietly.

"I'd like to go home." Tamaki said.

* * *

Bright and early next morning, Kyouya woke up grumpy as always. However, today he had a plan.

"Hello, Kaoru? Yeah, can you come by later? Bring Hikaru as well," Kyouya said. He had called everyone to a meeting at his house, so he could discuss the current situation.

He shut his phone and sat back on his chair. Moments later, Hunny walked in with Mori following him.

"We're here, Kyou-chan, and we're ready to do this," Hunny said with his normal determination, but not the normal enthusiasm.

"Hold on, we're here as well," Kaoru rushed him, pulling Hikaru in.

"Good. Let's start." Kyouya said with a natural leader-like tone.

"What about Tono-"

"-Tamaki will come later, Kaoru." He shot him a look that said 'Let's not talk about Tamaki at the moment'.

"As you probably all know, Haruhi will be discharged from the hospital on Monday, meaning she will be back in school." Kyouya said, as he scribbled on his clipboard.

"…Meaning she'll be back in host club." Hunny said.

"That's right. The students at school don't know about Haruhi's memory loss."

"Are we going to tell them?" Kaoru questioned.

"That's more up to Tamaki to decide, I'd believe. Since this meeting is partially about him as well." Kyouya said. He glanced at Hikaru, who was sulking on the couch. "Anyways, what I suggest is to have host club as usual. I don't think complicating everything is what we need."

"This is only temporary, right?" Hikaru said icily. "WILL Haruhi's memory return? Tell me that. What if it doesn't?"

"…I spoke to Dr Nakamura yesterday. He said that there is a chance it will return, but there is also a good chance it might not." Kyouya explained. "Since this is all settling in for her, if we gently give her hints, it might raise our chances."

"That's a good idea, but how?" Kaoru crossed his arms.

"Re-enact something to spark her memory." Mori said.

"Yeah, like Tamaki's father-daughter act that he always puts on." Kaoru said.

"That's good, but we can't spark her memory in a day. It takes time." Kyouya said. "I'm saying, we take it easy and not put too much pressure on Tamaki and Haruhi."

Just then, they heard a small creak. Tamaki walked in with a blank expression, staring at them.

"Can we do that?" Tamaki said quietly. "Can we really put everything back for her?"

"Tama-chan, we'll definitely do our best!" Hunny said eagerly.

Tamaki sat down on a chair and laughed sadly. "Thanks, Hunny-senpai."

"Tamaki, we were just talking about what do when we go back to host club, and how we were going to retrieve her memory."

"Yes…I heard."

"Are you okay with what we have so far?"

"I believe so. I really…" Tamaki looked away. He never finished his sentence, and it was silent. All of a sudden, Hikaru spoke.

"So you were dating Haruhi, huh."

"Hikaru, not now-"Kaoru muttered.

"-yes, I was." Tamaki interrupted.

"…Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Hikaru said. He had stopped his sulking position and leaned his elbows on his knees, speaking with a serious tone.

Tamaki did not answer his question. He only said, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. All of you. We thought it would be better to keep it quiet for a while."

"How long has it been?"

" A couple of months."

"Regardless of if they were dating or not," Kyouya said firmly. "Now we know. And there is nothing more to it. All we can do is do our best to help Haruhi."

"Kyou-chan's right," Hunny support Kyouya's statement. "As long as Haruhi's okay, right?"

Kaoru joined Hikaru on the couch and put his arm around him. "It'll take a while to settle in for you, and even me. But we'll get through this, so let's just get our Haruhi back first, okay?" Kaoru whispered.

Hikaru rubbed his eyes then sighed. He leaned his head on Kaoru's shoulder and gave a grunt of approval. After that, the host club knew what they had to do. They were going to create a plan, set it into motion and get a lost link back.

* * *

"Fujioka-kun!" The moment Haruhi walked into the first-year classroom, a large group of students rushed up to her. "Fujioka-kun, are you alright?"

She giggled and nodded. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine!"

Renge pushed her way through the crowd of people and asked eagerly, "Did you receive our card? We personally made it for you!"

"Yes, Kyouya-senpai gave it to me. Thank you very much, everyone, for worrying so much about me and making such a nice card." Haruhi smiled. "Honestly though, it wasn't anything serious. The injuries were minor." She pushed up her bangs and revealed a small white bandage that covered a part of her forehead.

Obviously, this was a lie. She wouldn't really tell them every little detail; that would only make the situation seem worse. In reality though, she knew that she had a portion of her memory missing. She was very clear of this.

"Clear out guys, don't crowd the disabled." Hikaru yelled.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Haruhi retorted. "I am not disabled!"

"Sure, sure, whatever you say." Hikaru forced out a smile.

"Good morning, Haruhi. How're you feeling?" Kaoru asked.

"Better, thanks." Haruhi grinned. "Is host club still on for today?"

"Yeah, they're starting it up again as planned." Kaoru said. The morning bell rang and he sat at his desk. "No themes or anything. We'll just take it easy for today."

Haruhi led her day on as usual, going to classes and such. At lunch, everyone but Tamaki came to eat. Everyone had tried their best to keep things normal and not cause an awkward mood, but it really was inevitable. When time came for host club to begin, the twins walked down the third music room with her.

"Knock knock," Haruhi said as she pushed open the door. "Afternoon,everyone."

"Haru-chan!" Hunny ran up to her and gave her a hug. He tugged on her hand and Hunny pulled her over to set up the tea and cakes.

"Where's Tono?" Hikaru asked. "Is he not coming?"

"He's just late." Kyouya replied nonchalantly. "He should be here any minute."

"Sorry, everyone," Tamaki yelled as he ran into the room.

"It's fine, we're about finished setup anyway." Kaoru said.

"Ah, that's good." Tamaki glanced around the room. It still didn't really feel normal to him. It felt as if something was missing. He stared at Haruhi, wondering if she would ever remember him again. She caught on to this, and then looked away, avoiding eye contact with him. Tamaki felt like he had just been stabbed. He's never seen her do that before! Of course, he couldn't blame her, but it still hurt like hell. He tried to ignore it and move on.

The afternoon bell rang, and girls began streaming in, and joining their favourite hosts. The usual three girls sat down at Haruhi's table and greeted her brightly.

"Good afternoon, Fujioka-kun!" They chirped.

"Good afternoon, ladies. How are you doing?" Haruhi patted the seats next to her, motioning for them to sit down.

"We're well," Momoka giggled. She was one of Haruhi's regular customers. "We're also very happy to have you back, with no major injury as well."

"Yes, I'm quite lucky," Haruhi smiled. She poured tea for them, and they began chatting.

Kyouya observed her from afar. She seemed to be doing fine, and Haruhi's current situation hadn't been given away yet, which was definitely good. On the day of their meeting, they planned not to tell the customers, and to keep everything as is.

Back at Haruhi's table, the girls sipped tea and chattered with her.

"…and that's what really happened, Fujioka-kun! We were all laughing like crazy." One of the girls said. "Say, host club is almost over, isn't it? There's about eight minutes left, and we still have tons of these snacks."

"We wouldn't want them to go to waste. Cookies don't taste as good when they're stale." Momoka sighed. "Why don't you bring them home, Fujioka-kun?"

"Yeah, you can share them with your father!"

"…but not your father here, your real father!" The three girls laughed at this little joke they made.

Haruhi was confused. "My real father…? I only have one dad."

"Yes…we know that!" They said. "But you know how Tamaki-senpai always jokes about you being his daughter? That's what we meant."

"…Tamaki-senpai…" Haruhi blinked and put on a perplexed look. "I'm sorry ladies, I don't know what you're talking about."

The girls looked at each other, all bewildered at what she had just said. Then another girl spoke up.

"You know…" She pointed in Tamaki's direction. "Tamaki-senpai. He's sitting right over there, with the blonde hair."

Haruhi just stared in confusion, then she looked down.

"F-Fujioka-kun?" Momoka touched Haruhi's shoulder.

Haruhi froze, with her head down. She furrowed her brows, and looked focused. This name was extremely familiar to her. But no matter what, it was still the same burnt picture.

"Ugh," Haruhi rubbed her temples. Once again, she ended up thinking too hard and still couldn't figure out who this "Tamaki" was. The headache was like a hammer, pounding in her head.

"Fujioka-kun!" The girls crowded around her, and tried to see if she was okay. Momoka called Kyouya over, and told him what was wrong.

"We were just talking, and suddenly, he had this serious look on. It was really odd."

"What exactly were you talking about?" Kyouya said.

"Well… someone mentioned that host club was ending soon, and that since we had so many snacks left, we might as well let Fujioka-kun take them home to share with her father." Momoka explained, looking a bit upset. "Then we made a joke that it was for her real father, and not…well…Tamaki-senpai, since he always play father and daughter with Fujioka-kun."

"I see." Kyouya sighed. He could see that something like this was bound to happen. "Well, it's just a minor headache. He got them when he was in the hospital as well, so it's nothing serious."

"Alright…" Momoka bowed. "Please take care of Fujioka-kun, and make sure he's okay. We'll be taking our leave now. Goodbye, Kyouya-kun."

"Thanks, ladies. See you soon." Kyouya smiled and gave a quick wave. After everyone left, he sat down next to Haruhi.

"Will you be okay?" Kyouya asked.

"Thanks, Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi smiled. She rubbed her temples. "I'll be fine."

"Perhaps you should get a ride home?" Kyouya motioned at the twins to come over. "Go home with Hikaru and Kaoru today, just in case."

Just as Haruhi was about to refuse, her headache came back. "Sure. Thank you." She picked up her schoolbag, and followed the twins out the door.

Kyouya walked over to Tamaki, and said, "Today's host club was better than we had anticipated."

Tamaki nodded sullenly.

"It's still her, you know."

"It's her physical form being there, but otherwise…" Tamaki sighed as he walked towards the door. "That's not Haruhi."

* * *

The week flew by. Haruhi had gotten into her regular flow of homework and host club once more, and everything was going normally. Kyouya secretly spoke to Haruhi's regulars, and told them not to mention Tamaki anymore, just to avoid the potential problems.

"Haruhi, I'm leaving now," Ranka said as he adjusted his scarf. It was his turn for graveyard shift again. "Lock the doors if you go out and close the windows, okay?"

"See you later," Haruhi said. She was absorbed into her homework again. A little while after she left, she heard a knock on her door.

"Huh? What are you all doing here?"

It was the host club, all standing at her door. "Afternoon, Haru-chan!" Hunny cried.

"We thought it would be a good day to spend out at the amusement park, since the weather is really nice today." Kaoru smiled.

"Didn't we already go there before?" Haruhi questioned.

"Yes, but Haru-chan, the snacks there are real good, and we can go on some fun rides together!" Hunny begged. "Please come with us?"

Haruhi sighed, and saw that this totally wiped out her entire afternoon of peaceful studying. "Give me five minutes." She shut the door, leaving the boys out.

They all secretly fist pumped. First step, achieved! It was pretty obvious why they were all going again. It was to test if it could trigger anything inside her head.

"Let's go." Haruhi stepped out with capris, and a striped sweater. "Are we walking again like last time?" she said sarcastically.

"Bingo!" The twins and Hunny said in unison.

Just like last time, they walked together to the amusement park, cracking jokes along the way.

In Tamaki's case though, he really couldn't bring himself to be the extravagant king he was. He tried, but all he could do was force out a smile to show that nothing was wrong. One thing that didn't change was when they got to the amusement park, he still glittered. Not full-on vampire glitter, but just a little.

They started with the various rollercoasters, then the drop tower. It was not totally the same as last time, but they hoped it would still make a difference.

Finally, there was only one ride left. The ferris wheel.

"Tamaki, since the ferris wheel gondolas can only carry about two or three people at a time, why don't you and Haruhi go together?" Kyouya said.

"But you said it could carry three people as well…" Hikaru started, but Kaoru jabbed him in the ribs.

"S-sure." Tamaki said, blushing slightly. "Come on Haruhi." He held the door open for her.

"Thanks." Haruhi said. As she sat on the opposite bench of Tamaki, she fidgeted a bit, and played with the zipper on her sweater. She felt extremely awkward, sitting in here with a person that she barely knew. However, she certainly didn't feel this way for long!

After the gondola started rising, she turned out head to look out the other window, and she was amazed. The sunset was almost like a painting. It was striking mixture rosy pinks, light yellows, and velvety purples. She could even see some orange, with some blue that was leftover from earlier. The sun was cut in half by mountains in the background, but it was still beautiful. Shining brightly, it lit up the sky with what energy it had left before night came.

"That is really some sunset," Haruhi said. "Isn't it gorgeous?" She looked at Tamaki.

"Yeah," Tamaki looked intensely attracted towards the sunset, and he smiled happily and nostalgically. "It's wonderful."

"It's weird though," Haruhi said with a curious tone. "It's almost like déjà-vu."

Tamaki froze and looked at Haruhi. "How so?"

"It feels like I've been here before."

* * *

Hooooly shiat. Summer really went by quickly.

Anyways, I hope you all understand that with finals then summer, I kinda got swept up and left BPH in the dust. Like, when a reader pointed out it's been **three months** since my last update, I was serious in OMFG mode, and gave myself minor injuries headdesking myself.

Hopefully you all don't hate me, I'm sure you're all quite aware that I'm a top notch procrastinater...^^;

Honestly though, I'd like to get this story done. It's going in the right direction, and that's what I really truly want right now. I hope that all of your summers have been happy and filled with icy treats :D

Lots of love,

Neon XOXO


End file.
